one last step
by totallyawesomenat
Summary: had this on my other account mickiekicks23 but forgot my password so made another and i wanted to do more so i have my other chapters on this one so i put them as one chapter john cena has cancer his dads over protective and he has no friends and doesnt have a girlfriend but what happens when he meets the girl of his dreams mickie james (sorry if the summary isnt very good not
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You always read stories about a girl who has cancer, but that's not my story, I'm a seventeen years old my names john and I've had cancer for two years now. I hate it so much and not for the reason that I'm going to die, I don't care about that; I have nothing to live for anyway. I have my dad but he treats me like a child. He's a cancer control freak. He won't go out with his friends or meet a girlfriend. He's always thinking that I can't do anything for myself, he won't let me go out by myself even if it's just with my friends - well it would help if I actually had any.

I did have friends once, but when they found out about the cancer they just abandoned me. I just want someone, just one special person. Someone I could dream of every night. Someone who didn't treat me like a child. Someone who understood.

But the chances of that happening are zero to none, because first of all my dad, second of all my dad. I bet you think I'm going to say my dad again

Well I am.

It's like me and my dad are completely separated from the whole wide world.

Tomorrow I'm going out without my dad's permission "so may the odds be ever in my favour" yes that's from The Hunger Games. I've read all of the books twice, in one week, that's how bored I am.

Monday morning. I went down stairs, hoping he was gone. Hoping I could escape. Hoping for just one day of freedom, but there he was giving me a huge horrible grin and then he uttered "are you feeling ok today?" I just knew he'd say that; he does every day. I give him a slight nod, and then the words came out "can I go out?" I don't know why I said that. Like he'd even say yes, he's never said yes before so why would he say it now?

Then I heard it. At first I wondered if it was coming from him, I wondered if I'd heard right, I wondered if he really did say yes. Then I remember he never says yes. Under my breath I said "sorry dad, for a minute I thought you said yes" I started walking up the stairs feeling depressed, like always. Then my dad ran after me most likely telling me that I have a doctor's appointment. Again. My dad makes me go to the doctors three times a week. Not because I need to, not because the doctor asks me to. 'It's just to be safe', Dad says, but I think as you can see I've already made up my opinion already and I don't need to go to the doctors three times a week. We all know what's going to happen, so why constantly remind everyone of it every single day.

He started calling my name. I ignored him and started to walk faster up the stairs, and then I reached the landing. I went to my room as quick as I could and locked the door shut. Streams of tears started flowing down my face. I tried to stop myself but the tears just kept falling faster down my face.

Then he started to knock on my door, probably because he can hear me crying. I know you think I'm going to say something bad about that, but he's a parent he should be concerned. Any parent would.

I had enough, I needed to escape. I put my jacket on because you should always wrap up that's what my dad says and when I remember he says that I took off my jacket.

Now what did next was probably one of the most stupid I could have done. I jump out the window. Not to kill myself I'm not that sort of person or was I attempting to kill myself? I'm just kidding I'm not that sort of person. Like I said.

I was free, no could tell me what to do, no stupid doctor's appointment. But soon I would have to face the reality that I would have to come back home because my dad was going to get suspicious that the sound of my crying just stopped and soon he would hunt for me.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2-free at last!

I ran im not sure where to but i ran.i felt the breeze on my face,i did hate the wind at one time but now it fells best feeling in the world.

i saw something out of the corner of my eyes,was this a park,with no one in it.i ran to the swings and i swung on them,not like the people in the movie where they just sit on the swings and hardly move on them,i was like a child.i swung on it for what felt like ages and of course i fell off,my eyes started to close.

"is he alive" said a guy "i don't know poke him" said some started to poke me i started to open my eyes.(i hate them guys i was have a amazing dream well actually it was weird but it was amazing cause i hadn't a dream ages)

"what are you guys all crowding round"said some girl well not just some girl. a girl with a sexy voice, i mean OK voice."some guy"said the guy that was poking me before after he speaks he goes back to poking me.i was wide awake but they was still poking "can you stop that" i sit up.

i stare at the girl and she stares back in my eyes "hi im john"i smile at her "mickie"she smiles back."mickie"her friend (girl) coughs "your boyfriend is coming". "shit" mickie said and broke the stare."guess who"a guy says "it you,now john this is Garrett bischoff my boyfriend"says mickie"you dont even know me "i said "your names john and mines mickie this is randy and maria now we all know eachother".

"Hia"really that's the stupidest thing I've said in my life no actually this "do you like the park" i should get a award for that line "yeah it's ok to hang about,anyway I haven't"then Eric's phone rings "bye babe got to go collage and all,see you next week guys and see you around j..o.. J" yeah he hasn't forgot my name he's just pretending to see how I react but I not going to say anything about it"see you round"." Yeah"

"Guys where are you going" mickie said god she's so beautiful I mean she ok,who am I kidding she is the sexiest women ever to be born."going home" said randy"how am I supposed to get home"she says "John". Thank god somebody knows my name,I have a feel the we would be good friend that's if he doesn't find out."yeah I will and don't worry I won't kill you"I say laughing,she looks at me weird then burst out laughing to.

On the way home.

It felt a bit awkward I mean we just walked in silence, sometimes we smile at each other a bit but was I just imagining in my head "you seem like a nice guy why are you not with your friends".SHIT mind my language but really what I supposed to say. I have no friends because I have cancer and you know my dad he's a cancer control freak and i'm probably going to die but everyone's going to die one day. do you want to be my friends. "They never really seem to like me" she gives me a weird look then smiled "well now you got one friend"one friend ,who do I have I have no one "who". "Me".

I smiled,actually I grinned,actually a stupid grin. "Well this is me" she said.

My stupid grin started to fade "it may sound weird but can I see you again"I say I bet that sounds stupid,I bet she thinking he's a weirdo he's only just met and now he wants to see me again and he did just met my boyfriend. "Sure here my number"she writes on a piece of paper and hands it to me,"thanks".

I started walking home I had to change route a lot but soon I was on the right route.i walked in the house, the door seemed to be open but it's usually never open "hey son" maybe he didn't realise I left "hey dad sorry about before" I had to apologize not that I was in the wrong but i just one of the people who apologizes when it's not even my fault "how was it?."


End file.
